Of Dares and Dates
by Maggie Silverston
Summary: The Warbler boys go on an outing to the Lima Bean and are good naturedly teasing Kurt and Blaine until something or someone catches Thad's eye and a challenge is made. Set before Original Songs.
1. Would You Look At That

CHAPTER ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ CHAPTER

"Road trip, road trip!" Wes chanted.

Shut up, Wes, we're just getting coffee." Kurt had decided to get coffee and of course Blaine had jumped the chance so the rest of the boys, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Thad and Flint came to watch the inevitable sexual tension. Right now Kurt was finding at that Wes acted like a three year old on any journey more than ten minutes long.

"Are we there yet," Wes whined while the rest of the boys were wishing that Wes wasn't in the back with them but Blaine had called shotgun so they were stuck this way. No one messes with Blaine when he wants to spend time with Kurt, it's like waking Kurt up or poking an angry bear – you know not to.

Finally after threatening Wes and his beloved gavel they arrived in silence and they climbed out of Kurt's Navigator one by one. Flint stretched his long arms until a sickening pop was heard as he climbed out. Blaine ran round the car to open Kurt's door. Kurt ducked his head to hide the instantaneous blush as he gracefully jumped out of the car.

"Get on with it!" the boys chorused not caring whether the two boys took it as 'get together!' or 'hurry up and go into the coffee shop.' Kurt and Blaine according to their blushes were both focusing on the former.

The Warblers all piled into the shop and ordered their favourite drinks, all the while talking as loud boys do angering the nearby barista.

"If you boys don't keep it down I am going to have to ask you to leave." The angry barista by now had approached them because the noise was giving her a people headache.

"You mock us ma'am!" Kurt sighed, Thad always had to go over the top and say things like that.

Blaine rolled his eyes and decided to intervene. "I am so very sorry for our disturbance and I apologise for our behaviour, we will try to keep the noise now."

Kurt rolled his eyes; Blaine always reverted to his dapper side when authority was present. It was cute and annoying. Dapper Blaine paired with his apologetic 'love me' eyes was a killer combination so naturally the barista was mush after he finished talking.

"Oh, no that's fine. I over reacted' the barista swooned and walked away on slightly shaky legs.

'I don't blame her,' Kurt thought 'If Blaine looked at me like that I would have done the same thing."

Looking round the table at the slightly smirking faces Kurt realised that he might have accidentally said that out loud. But fortunately for Kurt and unfortunately for the boys Blaine did not hear him.

'Of _course_ Blaine wouldn't hear him' David rolled his eyes. Blaine was known Captain Oblivious when it can to all things Kurt.

However by now Kurt was bright red and seeing as Blaine's eyes hardly ever left Kurt's face he noticed.

"Kurt what's wron-"

"Oh my god," Thad whispered and all the boys turned to look where he was staring.

CHAPTER ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ CHAPTER


	2. It's A Done Deal

**Hello! Thank you so much everyone who added this story to Story Alert and Favourites. This means so much to me. A special shout out to **ninjabookworm **who**** gave me my first review ever **:)**. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will post again soon.**

**I do not own Glee. :( **

CHAPTER ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ CHAPTER

"Flint, Wes, Dave look behind us." Thad's excited voice was enough to make all the boys turn round.

Kurt's face lit up. It was the New Direction girls. 'They must have just turned up to talk about Glee Club,' Kurt observed as Rachael was talking non -stop and apart from Brittney the girls looked bored. She was staring into space.

"They are _really _cute," Flint whispered in awe looking around for agreement which he clearly got as he went back to 'observing'.

"Why don't you just ask them out?" Kurt asked disturbing the drooling boys (They would deny it later.)

Kurt and Blaine knew they wouldn't have the courage to take Kurt up on his suggestion. "Aren't they the New Direction Girls?" Blaine mouthed to Kurt.

Nodding Kurt put a finger to his lips silencing Blaine and Blaine raised a triangular eye brow and sat back in his chair observing because he knew Kurt would explain later. 'We're good _friends _like that,' Blaine thought bitterly.

"Are you kidding me, ask _them_ out! They would probably shoot us down." David sighed sounding despondent and resigned.

"Us? Ha, speak for yourself!" Wes exclaimed sounding affronted.

"Then why don't you ask them out then?" Kurt inquired deviously.

"Um... well..." Wes trailed off sounding awkward and out of his depth.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Kurt smugly hi-fived David as he held his hand out.

"Well if you're so confident, why don't _you_ ask them out?" Thad retorted on Wes' behalf.

"I don't need to, seeing as I'm gay." Kurt retaliated to Thad's preposterous question. "And single." Kurt added winking at Blaine making him blush bright red.

"Be that as it may I bet you one solo that you can't get one phone number" Thad challenged Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Throw in a Marc Jacobs scarf and you've got yourself a deal.

"Done" All the boys shook on it. This was gonna be good.

CHAPTER ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ CHAPTER

**This is where it gets fun. I just wanted to write this chapter out for you lovely people before I got to the good chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. The Fun Begins

**Hi all! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favourites. Forgot to explain, the characters are slightly OOC and all the girls are single. It makes the story easier. Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Glee is not mine. Je déteste l'admettre. x**

CHAPTER ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ CHAPTER

Blaine smiled as he figured out what the plan was. "These guys aren't going to know what hit them.

Kurt got out of his chair and approached the girls, the Warblers watching his every move.

"Um... hi," Kurt awkwardly looked at the girls, all the while conscious of the boys behind him.

The girls looked up their faces instantly lighting up as they recognised him. Most of the girls looked relieved that he had interrupted Rachael; Rachael on the other hand just looked annoyed.

"Wow, they like him already!" David marvelled while Blaine tried hard not to laugh.

"I came here with the Warblers, we just wanted coffee," Kurt explained when Mercedes asked what Kurt was doing there thrilled to see her best friends but curious about why he left Dalton to come to Lima.

"So you came over here to our table spy I see!" Rachael accused still annoyed at Kurt for interrupting her.

Rolling his eyes Kurt explained about the bet. "... so if you ladies could just pretend to be interested in me so I can get your phone numbers for the guys I will win the bet," Kurt finished.

After the girls turned round to look at the boys on the table nearby who were at the time posing like models and failing miserably, they quickly agreed.

"Sure, come sit down and you can talk to us normally because the guys won't be able to hear us." Quinn said happy to have something to take her mind off Sam and Rachael.

"Just watch your facial expressions," Santana warned knowing that if Kurt and the girls were too friendly with each other than the boys would get suspicious.

As Kurt sat down with the girls the Warbler were shocked. "That was fast!" exclaimed Thad.

"Yeah, not bad for someone who had never had a girlfriend," Flint said clearly impressed.

"It's animal magnetism, all gay guys have it, but we never have to use it," Blaine said smugly high fiving with Nick and Jeff.

Rolling their eyes the boys went back to their spying. Blaine liked to make things up sometimes but this time the boys were wondering if he was right.

Mid conversation with the girls, Brittany came out of her trance and saw Kurt sitting next to her. "Dolphin!" she cried jumping into his lap and throwing her arms around his neck.

The girls froze. The boys stared in shock, eyes wide and slack jawed, their faces conveying their disbelief.

Kurt noticed the girls looked worried so he just put his arms round Brittney's waist shrugging and smiling sheepishly as he decided he could work with it.

Wes recovered slightly, "okay, that guy works _fast_!" he said blinking rapidly as if the he was seeing wasn't real.

"Yeah, Kurt picks up girls in his spare time so he has had a lot of time to practise. " Blaine said sounding quite bitter.

"Jealous much?" David said amused as his picked up the bitterness in Blaine's voice.

"_Hardly_, try disbelief. Now shush I'm trying to spy here." Blaine retorted and looked swiftly away from David who was going to say something else.

"I am _so_ jealous" Blaine thought as propped his face onto his hand and stared forlornly at Kurt.

Kurt and the girls had been talking for a while and now he looked back at the boys and decided that they had waited long enough. He finished his conversation and the girls took out pens and wrote down their numbers. After a short hesitation Brittney kissed him on the cheek and he walked back to the boys victorious"

"_Well?" _The boys were anxious to find out if they had lost the bet or not.

"I got the numbers!" Kurt said waving the piece of paper with all of the numbers on it. Reclaiming his place next to Blaine he put the paper on the table and looked at the boys.

The Warblers burst into applause and apologised for ever doubting him. Kurt bowed slightly in his seat and he grinned.

"Ever the performer," Blaine smiled fondly looking at the object of his affection's antics.

"Thank you, thank you. But you boys still you to hold to your side of the bargain." Kurt reminded the boys knowing they wouldn't go back on their word.

"Consider it done. We will go shopping later," Thad said still smiling at the piece of paper with the numbers on it.

CHAPTER ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ CHAPTER

**Next chapter will be coming soon. What happens next when the boys find out? Are they mad? Will they call off the bet? Will Blaine act on his feelings? Only time will tell. Stay tuned and keep watching the skies... xx**


	4. All's Well That Ends Well

**Hi I am so sorry I did not update last week as I had a German GCSE :( Very dull, stuck inside revising without chance to update my story. This is the final chapter so I want to thank all of you for reviewing and taking the time out of your wonderful lives to read my story. Without further ado... To The Story! *Loud Fanfare* ****Ich besitze kein ****Glee****. ****Das****macht mich traurig****.**

CHAPTER ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ CHAPTER

"How did you do it?" Wes begged.

"Yes tell us O Wise One with the Power to Get Girls," David added bowing slightly.

Blaine rolling his eyes at his friends' dramatic nature, smiled amusedly as Kurt put on his 'Holier than Thou' face to fill the boys in on his secret.

"Well..." Kurt started leaning forward conspiratorially after sending a quick text to the girls telling them to come over. The boys leaned forward eager to hear all he had to say, unable to see the approaching girls.

"Boys... meet the New Direction Girls!" Kurt announced

The boys looked up sharply to see the girls standing behind them and made a big show of fixing their hair and turning on the prep school charm with lots of winks and toothy grins.

Brittney bounced over to Kurt and sat on his lap again. "Hi Blaine! How's my dolphin's dolphin?" She inquired getting comfortable but leaning over to see Blaine's face.

"Good, thank you Brittney," Blaine replied politely use to her way of phrasing things. He then proceeded to greet the rest of the girls.

Startled, the boys all turned to stare at Blaine in disbelief, "you _knew!_" Nick said shocked and irritated.

"Of course I knew," Blaine replied smugly grinning at Kurt.

"Well _duh_, the amount of time Blaine spends with Kurt. It is actually no wonder that Blaine knows the New Directions. I am actually surprised that we didn't recognise them from Sectionals" Thad stated knowledgably.

"It really doesn't matter who knew. I won fair and square, at no point was it said that I did or did not know the girls in question. Therefore I still win." Kurt said ending all discussions as the boys realised he had a point but were still annoyed that they had been tricked.

"You all got what you wanted. Now instead of bickering like children, why do you act like prep school gentlemen and ask these ladies on a date. After all my hard work this is the least you could do.

The boys promptly did just that and all the girls were thrilled that the guys they wanted asked them out.

"Come on, let's all go shopping and we can talk on the way, I'll drive." Blaine said getting up and extending his arm out to Kurt. They linked arms and left the shop, the Warbler boys and the New Direction Girls walking and talking behind them.

CHAPTER ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ CHAPTER

**Thank you for reading, I know this chapter was really short. I have had so much fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Send me a smile and a few words if you liked it. Also I might write a one-shot following this story on Kurt and Blaine when they leave the shop. Would you guys like that? Let me know. Xx. **


End file.
